Atouk Ammolite
General Name: Atouk Ammolite Nicknames: Rocksteady Age: 29 D.O.B: August 29 Race: Vizard Gender: Male Blood Type: Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6' 3" Weight: 230 Hair: Black Eyes: Gold Skin: Bronze Body type: Muscular Tall with multiple scars on his body. Has a jagged scar over his left eye, luckily he was able to not lose it in the attack that caused it. Long main of Onyx-Black hair and eyes similar to dark amber in color. He has bronze skin and isn't afraid to leave it bare of armor when fighting, his scars are a badge of honor gained from defending the weak and comrades alike Personality If paladins were a thing, Atouk would have the personality to be one. He's selfless to a fault and will go out of his way to protect the weak, even putting his position in the gotei at risk if orders involve ignoring or putting them in harm. He is a favorite among his comrades because he has saved many of them from harm even if it put his own life at risk. Likes Scars, Flowers, and Precious Gems Dislikes Greed, Needless Killing, and Rust History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Atouk's Inner World looks to be an Ironworks of some sort. Instead of being inside a building, however, it's inside an active lava field. Patches of bare land dot the lava flows and random skiffs float to and from delivering payloads of lava to parts unknown. Sitting on the biggest patch of land is the spirit of Atouk's sword. Depending on the day, he may be sitting in a position on meditation or practicing fighting within the lava itself, causing tsunami-sized waves of lava to cleanse the land of broken and unsightly artifacts made by the "inhabitants". The spirit only wants perfection to exist on his plane and unfortunately for Atouk, he's not perfect yet so the spirit only allows him there for short amounts of time before he's told to leave. Aian Hanabira Aian is a peculiar weapon. It's hilt is exceptionally long to give it's wielder options for reach. The "blade" is reversed, with the sharp end facing towards the wielder and the blunt side facing outward. This is done so defense is always the main goal of the sword-holder sidnd attack will require greater effort. Release command: Become a Wall! Blessed Flames Atouk blocks an attack and absorbs it's damage into his shield, super heating it in the process. Afterwards, tongues of flames burst from the Zangetsu and converge on an ally or Atouk himself, healing him for what the attack would have normally caused. The shield then needs to cooldown before use again (3 turns). How it Works: Atouk blocks an attack, if an attack's main stat is stronger than his HAN, he takes the difference as damage then heals the Allied target or himself for the entirety of what the attack would normally cause. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items A necklace with a ragged piece of Onyx attached. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami